


Mine

by Mskristinamay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Males, Dominance, F/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Praise Kink, Sassy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/pseuds/Mskristinamay





	Mine

You watched the Devenford bus roll into the parking lot as you continued your laps on the track. Damn it they were an hour early and you still had three more miles to go. You hated running when the visiting team got there, the dumb jocks left their shit everywhere not caring that there were other people on the planet, let alone using the area. Scowling, you picked up the pace hoping to finish before you had a run in with one. Liam walked out on to the field in front of you and both of you nodded to the other as you carried on to your own destinations. Sweat was dripping down your body, thankful that you packed just tight shorts and a sports bra today, as you got in a half a mile more when what you had been anticipating happened. A tall boy, with brownish hair that looked blonde when it caught the sun, followed by a couple shorter boys stepped right in your path. You quickly came to a halt but not before your hands collided with strong muscle. The boy turned at the last second and caught your waist keeping you from completely crashing in to him. You looked up in to sparkling blue eyes and then lower down to a delectable mouth with a smirk that almost sparked something in your lower abdomen. Almost, that is until he decided to open it.

“Watch where you’re going sugar.” His sexy voice caught you off guard for a minute before you realized that he just blamed you for the incident.

You ripped out your headphones and let the best of your wolf temper surface. “Seriously?” You chastised, furrowing your eyebrows and giving your best _what the fuck_ look as you leaned back to see his whole face.

He chuckled. “Yeah babe, you just ran into me…” He said making all his little friends snicker behind him.

“Funny. Last I checked this was a track, and you walked right in front of me.” You countered crossing your arms under your sports bra inadvertently causing your tits to spill out a little bit. Jock boy’s eyes glanced down immediately noticing the change, but coming back up and meeting your (Y/E/C) eyes with a darker twinkle than before at the sound of you clearing your throat 

He shrugged, “We have a game to warm up for.” The movement in his shoulders also made his fingers brush higher on your rib cage, reminding you that he was still holding on to your bare waist. You go to pull away from him but he grips you hard with his calloused fingers, keeping you in place for the briefest of moments, before dropping his rough hands to his sides.

You let out a humorless laugh, “Oh I forgot, silly me!” You added a smack to your forehead for dramatic flair. “It’s your world, we’re all just living in it.” You glanced to his side to see Liam walking towards you and turned back to the cocky, deliciously smelling, boy in front of you. Frowning at yourself as you inhaled a little too quickly just to catch the spiced mint scent again.

“That’s it, now you’re getting it.” He responded with an amused smirk. You roll your eyes in return making his darken a shade. “Go ahead boys, I’ll be over in a minute.” He said dismissing his minions.

“So how does it work exactly… you say jump and they say how high? Do they ask for your permission to speak too?” His eyes sparkled mischievously at your joke as you caught yourself inhaling again, trying to figure why he smelled so good to you.

“Smell something you like sugar?” His voice sounding deeper than before and brushed against your senses making goosebumps appear on your skin even though you were still sweating from your run. Madder at yourself for reacting to his smell and voice than him calling you out for it, you responded with the only way you knew how to defend yourself: with sass. 

“Fuck off.” You snarled. His smirk quickly disappeared and his eyes flashed bright yellow as he let a low growl roll from his chest.

“Easy.” He said in deep warning. You raised your eyebrow in response as a challenge. He lifted his hand and lightly trailed his thumb back and forth over your lips, and without meaning to you parted them slighty. “You’ve got a mouth on you baby. Looks like you need to be taught some manners.” His eyes bore into yours as he gripped your chin between his thumb and pointer finger. You can’t help it but you start breathing heavily as warmth flooded south due to the dominant hold he had on you.

“Y/N everything okay over here?” Liam asked finally making his way to your side. You jumped and pulled out of the grasp. You nodded, not quite ready to formulate words yet. Jesus you just let this person, that you didn’t even know, grab you in front of about half the school. You felt a blush creep up your face and you looked down, sass and bravado completely gone now. Liam spoke again, “Brett, how ya been? Everything good with your pack?” Brett. The rude, good smelling, dominant boy’s name was Brett. Fitting. And fuck, internally the submissive side of your wolf was rolling on her back for him.

You chance a peek up at him catching him staring at you as he responded. “Everything’s good. New pup?” He asked in return, referring to you. You narrowed your eyes at the name.

Liam glanced between you two. “New to the pack, not newly bitten.” He clarified but nodded his head yes.

“Mated?” Brett’s voice got deeper with the question he directed at Liam.

Growling in annoyance that you didn’t seem to be involved in this conversation ABOUT YOU, Brett looked entertained at your outburst while Liam just looked stunned at the indiscreet question. “You should go, Brett. Your minions look anxious having been without their master for so long.” You watch as his eyes flash at you for the second time making a small zip of energy run through your body, licking over every nerve ending including the one that was currently pulsing between your legs. He inhaled and you knew that he knew what was happening throughout your body. He turned and started to jog towards his huddling teammates but managed to call out “See you on the field Dunbar!” over his shoulder.

“Uh… What was that?” Liam asked stepping in front of you with a troubled look on his face. Deciding to brush it all off you flash a fake smile at the ranking beta.

“Nothing puppy, just a little altercation with a cocky asshole.” You laughed as this time it was him flashing his eyes at you.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” He growled.

“When Malia, Scott, Theo… hell our whole pack stops, then I will too.” You patted him on the head and then took off running as he yelled after you threatening to chain you to a tree somewhere far far away making you laugh.

*****

You finished your shower and stepped out of the steamy room with your towel wrapped around you. Turning the corner around a row of lockers towards yours, you run smack dab in to a muscled chest wearing a green jersey making you yelp in surprise. “Jesus!” you squeaked out after using his arms to steady yourself. You immediately know who it is once the scent slams into you and you shove him back angrily for scaring you. “What the fuck is your problem?” Before you knew what was happening your back was against a wall and he had your chin back in his tight grip.

He gingerly turned your head to the side and ran his nose from your collar bone to your jaw inhaling deeply. “This mouth of yours is going to get you in to a lot of trouble, baby girl.” He rasped darkly in to your ear. You shivered, letting his voice wash over you.

“What are you doing in here Preppy?” you asked adding the nickname in there hoping to sound less affected by his voice and touch than you really were. He pulled his head back to look in to your eyes. 

“You know my name. Use it.” He commanded, but let his face soften a tad with his next sentence. “I wanted to know if you were staying for the game.”

“Well when I can feel my jaw again, I’ll let you know.” You replied dryly. He immediately released your chin but threaded his hands in to the hair at your nape instead, still claiming control over you. He looked at you expectantly, waiting for an answer.  “Possibly.” Was all you gave him.

He tugged at your hair a little showing his irritation. You rolled your eyes at his version of pouting and he growled at your rebelliousness. With your neck still exposed from his previous exploration, he dropped his head down and placed his lips on the spot where your neck met your shoulder… the spot where mate marks usually go. You gasp at the feeling of his warm tongue sliding over the skin lazily. The zap of energy returned and went straight between your legs making you clench them together. He nipped the sensitive spot with his teeth and you couldn’t help the soft moan that spilled from your lips. He pulled back and looked at you with dark eyes and a cocky smile, bastard knew what he was doing.

“Let’s try that again… are you going to the game?” He questioned, and because your brain wasn’t currently functioning you nodded your head yes. “Good girl.” He cooed making another wave of arousal flood through your body. His eyes flicked to the unmarked skin on your neck again as he brushed the tip of a finger over it. And then he was walking out of the door next to you.

You shook your head trying to regain your sanity. You usually hated dominant males, apart from your alpha because obviously that was a given, so how in the hell did Brett just make you moan and lose all logical thought? Quickly getting dressed and ignoring how you just melted into a submissive puddle, you hurried out to the field to watch the game. You were going to watch Liam you convinced yourself with another nod of your head.

*****

Plopping down next to Theo with a huff you tried to resist but failed and searched the field for Brett. Easily spotting him since he was the tallest person out there you let out another huff in annoyance at yourself for being so weak.

Theo side eyed you, “Okay so this is probably the point where someone would ask why you’re huffing or what you’re upset about… but I’m not that kind of person. So if you could figure whatever it is out so I don’t have to listen to you whine the rest of the game that would be great.” He said in true Theo fashion.

And then an idea popped in your head! “Theo, what are you doing from right now until after the game.” You asked sweetly. He narrowed his eyes at your tone.

“Why?” His skepticism weighing heavy in his voice.

“I need you to do me a favor. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend.” Theo barked out a laugh until he realized you were being serious and then his face quickly dropped 

“You do realize that my boyfriend, Liam Dunbar aka your ranking beta, is on the field right now and has severe anger issues.”

You explained your situation with Brett and everything that had happened. When Theo still didn’t look convinced you had to go to plan b. “You know he used to have a thing for Liam right?” He growled startling the moms in front of you and you gave the ladies a small smile. “I wasn’t supposed to know but I overheard Liam and Mason talking about it one day. Both of them commenting on how awesome his body is.” Theo’s eyes flashed and you knew you had him.

“Okay how in love are we?” You smiled at his change of heart.

 “Just enough to make him back off a bit.”

 You and Theo ended up having a great time, laughing and making fun of people. He would throw his arm around you and you would occasionally rest your head on his shoulder and nuzzle his neck. You almost wish he could be this light hearted all the time. By the time the game had come to an end, Brett had multiple penalties and an angry scowl on his face. Liam was fine because Mason had snuck down to tell the beta what was really happening before he wolfed out.

 You and Theo walked out to the parking lot and were met with a very scary looking Brett leaning against the bus. Theo stepped in front of you on pack instinct and you heard a nasty snarl leave Brett’s throat. “Y/N hiding from me is only making what you put me through all game worse.”

 You interlaced your fingers with Theo’s as you stepped around to the side of him coming face to face with the boy you felt the scariest attraction to. “Preppy this is-”

 “Don’t lie to me darlin’, I know he’s Liam’s.” He said as he pushed off the bus and walked towards the both of you. Your wolf vibrated with excitement at the predatory gaze in his eyes while you couldn’t help but feel the attraction between you and him. He glanced down at your hand that was still holding Theo’s and then back to your eyes as he stopped right in front of you. He pulled you in to his side and you watched as he and Theo seemed to have a silent conversation just by looking at each other. Theo nodded and then smiled at you saying “See you tomorrow at the pack meeting Y/A…” He smirked deviously, “Have fun.” Then turned on his heel and strutted back towards the field where Liam was standing with his arms crossed over his chest.

 “Traitor.” You whispered under your breath.

 Brett sighed and nudged your chin up with his finger. “He’s smart is what he is. He knew not to come between me and what’s mine.”

 You scoffed, “Yours? I’m not yours.”

 His eyes blackened again before he growled out “but you will be.” Someone from the bus called out and told him to get his ass on there before they left him. So with a small smirk and a quick trail of his finger over the spot on your neck, he jogged up the bus steps and was gone.

 You tried sleeping, you really did. But every time you closed your eyes all you heard was Brett’s voice rasping in your ear or the feel of his hands and tongue against your skin. Your panties were passed soaked and you just couldn’t take it any longer. Closing your eyes again you slowly ran your hand down your stomach and dipped them in to the lace covering your wet pussy. Humming at the feeling of your fingers slipping over your swollen nub. The tip of one finger was just about to slip into you when your wrist was suddenly grabbed roughly and pulled away. Your eyes shot open in alarm and a scream was about to leave you lips but it never got the chance as another hand clamped over your mouth. Your eyes going wide immediately after seeing who it was. Pulling out of his hold and pushing up out of bed you took a swipe at him with a clawed hand. 

 He easily caught it shackling it in his hand. You snarled and threw a punch with the other but sadly he snatched that hand as well. “What are you doing here?” You shouted as you tried to pull your hands free.

 “Claiming what’s mine.” He returned with a snarl of his own. You kicked at him but he blocked it with his own leg before you could do any damage. “And as cute is this is, I’m still pissed about your little show at the game Y/A.” His eyes narrowed as you moved to knee him, “So. Don’t. Push. Me.”  He shoved your arms down so they were behind your back and then flipped you around so your back was now against his chest. With his free hand he moved your hair to one side and burrowed his face in his favorite spot on your neck. “You still smell like him.” He said unhappily with a low rumble. You don’t know why, but even as angry as you were with him, it made you want to get rid of whatever was making him upset. You relaxed your body against him unintentionally, his scent clouding your judgement.

 “You can’t just break in to my house and man handle me you know.” You sighed. “Also, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but you have some serious control issues.”

 He growled in your ear, inadvertently making a fresh wave of wetness pool in your panties. “There you go with that mouth again.” He inhaled and you knew he smelled your arousal because he released your hands and grabbed your hips pushing himself against you. You gasped couldn’t stop your mouth from watering at the feel of his hard cock against your lace covered ass, he was not small by any means.

 “The second I stepped off the bus I caught your scent and knew you were mine.” His raspy voice hit your ear making your eyes slide shut. “And then I saw you. Body glittering with sweat, rosy cheeks, and mouth open panting. I almost came right then.” You whimpered as he rolled his hips against you and trailed his fingers from your hips over your ribcage. “My wolf wanted to take you right there, claim you in front of everyone so they knew you belonged to us.”  One hand came up to your hair has he gathered it all in one hand. “Your sassy mouth is what got me next.” He bit down on the back or your neck and then softly kissed it. “I crave your submission. The thought of you submitting to me, only me, makes me crazy.” You tilted your head, giving him more access to his favorite spot on your neck and judging by the low grumble he let out he liked it.

 His grip in your hair suddenly tightened as he pulled your head to the side so you would look at him. You may have let out a small moan but you were so turned on that you had no idea whether you were coming or going. “So imagine how displeased I was, after having a moment with you in the locker room, when I see another guy all over my mate and you all over him.” His voice had dropped an octave and became cold. Looking in to his eyes you saw them flickering between the bright blue and and a familiar animalistic yellow, knowing he was fighting his wolf for control. You pushed your ass back against him and rubbed back and forth feeling his forehead drop to your shoulder and his claws bite into your hips making you stop.

 “You need to tell me now if you don’t want this. I’ll hate it and it will be really painful for my wolf but I’ll walk away. I know my dominance can be overbearing but you’re my mate and I would never force you in to something that you didn’t want.” Your arousal was still coursing through you but you could tell the words he had just said held great importance so you put your libido on hold. You stayed silent, thinking through everything in your head. Your wolf was howling at you telling you to accept him, begging you to accept him. But could you handle his dominance? His claws started digging in to your hips in anticipation.

 “I could never willingly submit to anyone…” You trailed off for dramatic effect, true to who you were, making him inhale sharply and he let out a defeated howl thinking you were rejecting him. “Unless that person was my mate. Which you are.” You finished and rolled your hips against his still hard cock pressing against you.

 “What did I say about the mouth of yours getting you in trouble?” He growled as he pushed you towards the bed and shoved your torso down on it so you were bent over with your ass in the air. He grabbed a handful of your hair and pushed your head to the side so he could see your eyes.

 “But you said you loved my sassy mouth Prep-” Your sentence cut off before you could finish the pet name as a sharp slap connect with your ass. And god damn if it didn’t make you moan.

 His mouth was by your exposed ear the next second. “What’s my name sugar?” He drawled seductively.

 You smirked into your comforter, hoping it would earn you another delicious spanking you opened your mouth and breathlessly whispered “Preppy.” Your hopes came true and before you knew it the sting from his hand lit your body on fire making you moan again.

 His mouth was back again. “My baby girl likes rough huh?” He hummed as he gently caressed the two hand prints on your ass, keeping the sting present. “I guess spanking you isn’t a good enough punishment.” You pouted at the thought of no more spankings. But it was quickly forgotten as his fingers trailed from your reddened ass, over the lace of your panties, and around the large wet spot that was now surely there.

 “Mmmmm look how wet you are for me. You’re dripping.” He rasped out against your ear before biting it. His finger found your sensitive clit over the wet material and he began to slowly stroke it. You welcome the sweet friction but needed more. Needed to feel the skin of his fingers, his tongue, or his hard cock slamming in to you. You whimpered and tried to push back against his hand for more.

 “Say my name, Y/N” He rumbled as he continued to trace small slow circles around your pulsing clit. He let go of your hair and squatted down behind you and nipped his way up the inside of your thigh, biting harder the closer he got to your pussy. But then it was gone, no fingers and no mouth.

 “Brett, please.” You mewled and you were rewarded. Your panties were ripped off and then two rough fingers dipped in to your juices, slowly running it up and circling your enflamed clit. Every now and again he would slip his fingers lower and push at your entrance, but never enough to actually give you what you needed. You were building, slowly, you could feel it coming but you still needed more. You pushed your hips back again hoping for more contact which made him growl as he pulled at your hair so you had to look back into his molten amber eyes.

 “This is what you get for making me watch as you let someone else touch what was mine.” He growled. “Now I get to watch as you squirm for me, not him. As you beg for me to fuck you, not him.” His words only excited you more and possessive gleam in his eyes made you shudder. “Don’t move.” He ordered. You watched over your shoulder from your bent over position on the bed as he stepped back and started to shed his clothes. His shoes and socks went first but you were too busy staring at the large bulge clearly visible in the front of his jeans. He pulled his shirt over his head and you licked your lips at the sight of corded muscle covering his stomach and arms. He slowly unsnapped his jeans and pushed them to the floor as his erection sprang free, he went commando. All you could do was whine at the size of him, he was going to stretch your tight walls because Brett was no doubt the kind of guy that went balls deep.

 Brett stood there admiring your position as well as the two red handprints that belonged to him and began to pump his fist tightly around himself. “You look so good bent over and dripping for me baby girl. But lay on your back, I need to taste you.” You moved quicker than you ever had in your life and heard him snicker which earned him a glare from you. “Easy, pup. Or we’ll have to start all over again.” You went to open your mouth to say something smart about him calling you pup when his mouth was suddenly on yours. His lips were demanding and rough but you matched it. Tongues meeting and battling, teeth clashing together, and lips being bitten. Your fingers found their way into his hair and you pulled earning a deep growl from Brett as he bit your lip harder.

 His mouth left yours but trailed down the side your neck to his spot, where he licked and sucked and teased. “Can’t wait to see my mark here.” He mumbled as he bit down but not hard enough to break skin… yet. Then he was moving again, down your chest but not before sucking each nipple into his mouth and making you squirm. He continued down your stomach nipping each hipbone and then placing a kiss right above the throbbing pearl you so desperately needed him to touch. His eyes caught yours as he stuck out his tongue and unhurriedly licked at the cream leaking out of you and further up sucking your clit in to his mouth. Your mouth opened on a silent cry at the mind blowing sensation that ripped through your body.

 He kept on sucking and rolling his tongue around and then finally pushed two fingers in to you. He slowly pulled them out and then at the last second curled them up and caught your g-spot making you choke on a moan. His fingers gradually sped up until you were panting and fisting at the sheets around you, just before you were about to explode he pulled away. You let out a vicious snarl snapped your now yellow eyes to his blue ones.

 “That’s for not saying my name when I asked you to.” He scolded as he climbed up your body. He spit in his hand and rubbed it on his thick erection before taking your lips in another rough kiss. You kissed back and nipped his bottom lip with your canines drawing blood to which growled and bit back just as hard. And then his tip was at your entrance and he was pushing in. Once, twice, and then with a hard thrust he was completely filling you. Your claws had come out at some point and had impaled his back but he liked it.

 “Move.” You growled out needing your release. Brett had brought you so close twice now and then pulled it back.

 His eyes flashed at your tone. “You want something baby, you beg for it.” He stayed completely still, not moving an inch. You felt so full all you need him to do was move. You squeezed his cock with your muscles hoping it would make him lose control.  He attacked your neck, licking and sucking and biting. Surely leaving a hickey that would soon disappear with your advanced healing, but he kept going. His hand found it’d way down to your clit again and lazily circled it. Damn him. He kept going like that until you couldn’t take it anymore and you whimpered.

 “Beg me, Y/N. Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to make you mine.” His raspy whisper was the last straw that sent you over the edge on insanity.

 “Please! Brett please! Baby I need you fuck me hard.” You cried out. Brett pulled back and slammed into you groaning in his own pleasure.

 “Fuck! You’re so tight Y/N.” You wrapped your legs around him pulling him in deeper, gasping every time he bottomed out. The only sounds in the room were the moans and grunts from the both of you and the sound of him thrusting into you. Brett pinched your nipple and closed your eyes in pure euphoria. “EYES.” He demanded. “I want to see your eyes when you cum all over me.” He snarled, and then it happened, his words sending you over the cliff. You came hard. Legs shaking, claws raking down his back, and mouth open with no sounds coming out. Everything went white around you and all the sounds faded away.

 Brett slowed his pace but kept moving inside you, hitting the already oversensitive walls gearing you up for another orgasm. He pulled out and flipped you over on to your stomach. “Hands and knees baby girl.” He commanded but had a softer voice than before. You complied still somewhat out of it from the orgasm he just gave you.

 He slowly pushed back into you and you moaned at the sensation of being full again. You never wanted him to leave. He stilled as if waiting for you to get used to him again. You sat up plastering you back to his chest and turned your head to the side silently asking for him to kiss you. He obliged and this kiss was a bit softer until it wasn’t. You bit his lip again making his dick twitch inside you, reminding you that he still had yet to come. You wiggled your ass on his lap smiling at his low growl of pleasure.

 “Brett, baby, please. I need you to mark me.” Brett’s eyes turned stormy and grabbed your hips so tightly that it would likely leave bruises on a normal person. But you weren’t normal, you reveled in the feeling of his vice like grip on you. Claiming you.

 “Good girl.” He praised you for begging and you couldn’t help but tighten around him. He let his head fall to your shoulder as he gasped and then starting panting at the tightness. “I can’t last much longer. Lean forward on your elbows.” You gave him a playful nip to his jaw and then he pushed you forward. Using your hair as leverage he started pounding into you with at a brutal pace. The slight tingle on your scalp paired with the force at which Brett was entering you pushed you towards another mind shattering orgasm. He let go of your hair pushing it to one side of your neck and fell forward caging you in with his body.

 Hearing his groans and panting in your ear was all you need to hit your next peak at breaking speed. You called out his name as your pussy started milking him. His thrusts became erratic and then you heard a loud growl before he was biting his favorite spot between your neck and shoulder. The pain from the bite and feeling of him emptying inside you lit off another orgasm.

It was minutes before either of you could move, let alone do anything other than pant. The bite had already stopped bleeding but the rigid teeth marks would now forever be a part of you. Brett slowly pulled out of you making you both twitch at the sensitiveness. He rolled you on top of him, used a pillowcase to clean you up and then threw it across the room.

 “Mine.” He said greedily as he nuzzled into and licked the mark he had left. A sense of safety, love, and happiness washed over you. When you finally gained enough strength, you sat up slightly and tried to move up but Brett wrapped his arms around you to keep you from going anywhere. You giggled at him.

 “I’m not going anywhere ya control freak.” He huffed at that. “I just need to see something really quick.” You pushed his head to the side and stuck you nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled. He smelled like you but not enough for your wolf’s liking and she growled wanting to claim was she considered hers.

 “Y/N?” Brett asked as he saw your eyes change and canines slide down. You just smirked at him before you licked the spot you just smelled and bit down hard. Brett yelped in surprise and then snarled a little at the pain. “That mouth of yours,” He panted a little, “always getting you in trouble.” He finished with a sharp slap on your ass.


End file.
